


逃婚大作战（上）

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	逃婚大作战（上）

喂，你醒醒。  
他凑过去拍拍他的脸，对方面色潮红双手捧着高脚酒杯直栽歪，蔡徐坤眼看着酒红色的液体在杯壁左摇右晃，最后溅出几滴殷红了他花了上万块刚买的土耳其手工纯羊毛地毯，他摸了摸酒痕哭笑不得扶住杯子。  
“朱正廷。你喝醉了。”  
“呵呵呵。”  
他盘腿仰着头特别没形象的一笑，直至失去平衡一头撞上了蔡徐坤的胸口。  
“嘶。”  
胸口受到头槌的钝痛，他转而握稳住他拿杯子的手，推着他的肩膀让人坐起身，朱正廷的理智挣扎回来一点。  
“我......我们......刚才聊到哪了？呵呵.......”  
“你说，你酒量好着呢还能再喝。”  
蔡徐坤看着他红扑扑的小脸，宠溺地掐了下他的鼻尖。对方呼吸困难晃着脑袋甩开，他急着去扶他的头怕磕碰到他，没想到那人酒杯一歪，半杯红酒洋洋洒洒彻底毁了他的地毯。  
地毯主人扶着罪魁祸首的头咬牙切齿。  
“朱正廷！”  
“唔？”  
朱正廷睁大因迷醉波光粼粼的眼睛，楚楚可怜的望着他又让他没了脾气。没事没事儿，再买就是了，蔡徐坤默默安慰自己。  
“呜......呜......呜......”  
对面的人眉头一皱哭得他措手不及，他急忙轻声去哄。  
“怎么哭得跟个小火车似的？”  
小火车哭的更伤心了，杯子往地毯上一扔。  
“你凶我。”  
喝醉就会变成幼稚鬼，蔡徐坤双手捧着小火车的脑袋不让他乱动，不知道什么时候笑容里甜蜜浓到化不开。  
“没有呀。”  
“你不娶我还凶我。”  
可爱的样子犯规了，勾得他心头直痒痒。  
“那我娶你不凶你了，你别哭了好不好。”  
他也不知道怎么脱口而出这句话，还好对方喝多了也没听进去，哼哼唧唧爬起身把外套脱了，又几下解开扣子脱下了衬衫，漏出结实的手臂肌肉和八块腹肌，嚷着热一头扎在松软的沙发靠垫上。  
肯定是没开窗的缘故，不然怎么会生出这么奇怪的燥热。蔡徐坤又扯了扯领口，手指不经意扫过后颈的屏蔽贴，眼神中掺上复杂的情绪。他悄悄摘下屏蔽贴，向沙发上迷糊着的人靠近，小心释放着信息素轻拍他的脸。  
“朱正廷，朱正廷。”  
心中如擂战鼓，酒心巧克力的浓香弥漫了整个屋子，朱正廷闻着味舔嘴角去寻，微凉的触感是巧克力香的根源，他揽上他的脖子，成了暗示对方主动进发攻城掠地的信号。  
灵巧的舌钻进朱正廷酒醉呢喃中温暖的口腔，舔过他的唇齿。津液在意乱情迷的人口中交汇，趁人之危的念头在脑海叫嚣，蔡徐坤睁开眼用手钳住他的下巴。  
“喂，我想上你。”  
明知道他喝多了这段话可能会被完全忘掉，他还是想争取他的同意。小兔子作乱的手摸上他西裤明显的凸起哧哧直笑。  
“你都硬半天了，真当我没看着呢。”  
反了他了，蔡徐坤一把把人抱起来往卧室走，在他嘴上狠狠啄了几口，理智从容通通失了控。朱正廷仰躺在床按住他解自己裤子的手，  
“做可以，你带套啊。”  
蔡徐坤从情欲里抽离出来，眸子里颜色深了几分。  
“你经常和陌生人做这事儿吗？”  
小兔子听了话委屈巴巴看了他一眼，支起脖子在他撅起的唇角碰了一下，又用脸颊讨好地刮蹭他脖子上的肌肤。  
“你刚才说要娶我......我......我才。”  
他的怦然心动来的毫无缘由，朱正廷喝醉了说话不过脑子，蔡徐坤明明还清醒却想跟他一起醉着胡闹。揉着他的头发亲上去，大白兔奶糖的香气让他忍不住眯起眼睛，鼻尖轻拱着他的耳廓。  
“我小时候最爱吃大白兔了。”  
酒心巧克力信息素的味道和大白兔奶糖甜气交织的时候，他才反应过来自己着魔咬破了朱正廷后颈的腺体。  
他有过别的omega，beta，但是没一个人像朱正廷，刚窥探到边角就让人上瘾。他直起身含笑一颗一颗解开衬衫纽扣，轻车熟路在范丞丞钱包摸出个避孕套，放松自己设防的身体和心，拥住了面前为自己绽放的年轻躯体。  
手掌撩拨下生出的火全得靠蔡徐坤来灭，朱正廷只觉得浑身燥热难耐，伏在自己身上的人体温偏低，让他忍不住往他身上贴。双腿被分开架在蔡徐坤的肩膀，经历了异物的闯入试探，扩张完全时他在床上不知怎么捂着嘴哭了，蔡徐坤以为弄疼他了，急忙俯下身用舌尖把他的眼泪卷进嘴里。  
“怎么又哭了？”  
“呜......呜，好舒服。”  
信誓旦旦说自己有钱有颜的omega因为喝多了，被人家做个温柔的前戏爽哭了。蔡徐坤动情了沉着眸子直接挺身把自己埋了进去，他也挺长时间没有个床伴，失了方寸一下弄深了，紧致的内壁四下包裹吸吮着自己，大脑空白失神地把头搭在朱正廷肩窝，几乎同时肩膀猛的一疼，兔子给他咬出个带血的齿痕。  
朱正廷没叫出声，只是疼的脸色发白用手指抠着他。蔡徐坤生出心疼肩膀纹丝不动，停下身下的动作，吻着他的锁骨手掌顺着他的柔软的发丝一下一下抚摸，姿势像是要把他锁紧自己的内心深处。  
朱正廷在他怀里眼角含泪的样子，被他悉心收藏，蔡徐坤哑着嗓子吻了吻他眼角的泪花。  
“第一次啊？”  
小兔子摇摇头又点头。蔡徐坤猜到他肯定和别人做过，却还是一股醋意涌上心口。用力顶弄了两下，惹得朱正廷哭唧唧哼了两声，甬道跟着皱缩。  
“我分化的晚，被人上是第一次。”  
不怪朱正廷不想结婚，原来没分化以前一直是1，分化成omega嫁给alpha就意味着要被别人上，他这心里能不别扭么。  
我艹，捡到宝了。  
蔡徐坤窃喜着温温柔柔把他的唇瓣从齿间勾出来，闭上眼睛深吻，两个人的气息相汇甜到掉牙了，怕是过了今天，午夜梦回都得是朱正廷的滋味。身下的律动终于随着主人的真实性子，少了戾气反而温柔缱绻让人沉溺。  
身下omega的身子被勾搭着发了情，黏腻的液体浸湿了床单，呻吟声是最好的激烈运动伴奏曲。蔡徐坤昂着头在他身上进出，避孕套没带牢抽出来的时候掉了，被他不耐烦直接丢到一边，真刀真枪捅了进去，肌肤相亲的真实感让他的每一处毛孔都在颤栗愉悦，动作渐渐凶狠起来。  
朱正廷握住他按在自己腰上的手，意识浑浊不清  
“啊～啊，你慢点，不带套有了怎么办？”  
他抓起他的手亲了亲，  
“有了就生，你和他我都养的起。”  
朱正廷反正也喝多了，真就没往心里去，竟然觉得这话说到他心坎里，完全没想到自己才是吃亏要给人家生孩子的那个。他摸着蔡徐坤好看的眉眼，起伏的情欲浪潮逐渐将他吞没。  
朱正廷害羞地用胳膊挡住自己的脸，被蔡徐坤抓着手腕推到头顶，他抽出粗大的阴茎快到顶部时又一下子深顶进生殖腔，朱正廷吃不住身体不安地扭动。  
“看着我。”  
他占有欲控制欲都极强，蛮横的让他和他四目相视。实则内心崩盘，要借着酒劲永久标记他。  
“我真娶你，要不要试试让我爱上你，你也试试爱上我。”  
这人连上床时正了八经话忒多的样子，断片的朱正廷都喜欢的不行，被人上这事儿太可怕了，但是被他上的高潮迭起还很舒服，也不算亏。  
朱正廷看了眼自己刚射过又有抬头迹象的分身，蔡徐坤了然的捏上去套弄，凑到他耳边用气音吐单字。  
“嗯？”  
“哈......啊～”  
“嗯？”  
朱正廷像只小兽搂紧他的肩膀，在他掌心高潮，白浊喷溅在两个人紧贴的身体间，他瑟瑟发抖点了头。  
得到了他的允许，挤进生殖腔按兵不动的人长舒了口气，把人抱坐着起身腿，缠在自己腰上开始最后的冲刺。交合的水声加剧满室旖旎的气氛，卡在生殖腔的结终于等来了他的释放，朱正廷被身体深处热乎乎的液体烫的头皮发麻，他低下头一看蔡徐坤的眼睛又哭了。  
“还说我哭包，明明你长大变成小哭包了。”  
蔡徐坤刮了下他的鼻尖，朱正廷把头埋进他肩膀，紧紧抱着人不肯松手。  
“成结好疼的啊，一看你我就忍不住哭了。”  
“那你别哭了。”  
蔡徐坤干笑了两声，朱正廷含着他的部位被他的炽热再次撑开填满，被掀翻前听到他略带无奈的语气。  
“你一哭我又硬了。”


End file.
